At the present time, in order to remove or install an aircraft engine, the technicians use a handling system known by its English name of “bootstrapping”.
FIG. 1 shows an aircraft engine 10 which is fixed on a cradle 20 which in this instance consists of a horizontal frame and of vertical support posts to which the engine 10 is fixed. The aircraft comprises a pylon 30 to which the engine 10 is to be fixed or from which it is to be detached.
The handling system 100 is intended to raise the engine 10 from the ground 50 to the pylon 30 or to lower it from the pylon 30 to the ground 50 according to whether the engine 10 is to be fixed to the pylon 30 or detached therefrom.
The handling system 100 comprises a fixing assembly 102, in this instance girders, which are fixed to the pylon 30 and a set of flexible strapping elements 40 (chains, straps, etc.) which are mounted between the fixing assembly 102 and the cradle 20. The collection of flexible strapping elements 40 for example takes the form of lifting tackle that allows the cradle 20 to be moved vertically.
When one of the elements of the handling system 100 breaks, the cradle 20 becomes unbalanced, and this may cause the engine 10 to tip.